This invention relates to an eyewear lens display system, and more particularly, to a lens display system which enables the eyewear consumer to view his or herself with the exact coating, color or prescription that has been selected prior to purchase.
Currently, consumers try on eyewear frames by holding up a single lens in front of the frame in order to imagine what the eyewear frame would look like with a particular coating or tint color applied to the lenses. The disadvantage with this method is that it utilizes lenses of a very large size, which typically blocks the viewing of the entire frame.
In addition, most optical stores are looking for creative ways to display various tints and coatings that are to be applied to eyewear lenses. In a recently issued magazine, opticians were interviewed regarding how they try to demonstrate different coatings to the consumer. One optician utilizes a book of different colors which they show to the consumer. Other stores demonstrate different colors on a carousel from which a particular color is chosen. The problem with both of these systems is that the consumer is not able to evaluate how the lens color will look on a particular type of frame.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a eyewear lens display system which overcomes the above disadvantages.
Generally speaking, in accordance with the invention, an improved eyewear lens display system or kit is provided. The kit includes a plurality of clip assemblies. Each assembly includes a clip member that may be selectively attached to one of the lens holders of a pair of eyewear frames. A specific lens element is fixed to the clip member such that the lens element may be located along the lens receiving area of the frame when the clip member is attached to the frame""s lens holder.
Significantly, each lens element has a unique coating, tint or other light transmissive or light reflective feature. As a result, the consumer is able to select a clip assembly from the kit with a specific tint, coating or other feature in order to see how a lens with that feature will appear in conjunction with a specific eyewear frame style.
The inventive system, as can be appreciated, enables the consumer to view the tint or coating of choice on the actual frame which is to be purchased. Each lens display kit will include a plurality of clip assemblies, some of which include lenses having different color tints, and some of which have lenses with a specialty coatings such as anti-reflective, mirrored, polarized and transition.
Optionally, the system will also include a certain number of clip assemblies with lenses having various types of visual prescriptions. For the customer who requires prescription lenses, the appropriate clip assembly for a prescription lens is chosen and attached along one of the lens holders. Then, a clip assembly having a specified lens coating or tint is chosen and attached to the other lens holder so that the prescription eyewearer can accurately see the coating or tint in combination with the eyewear frame.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved eyewear lens display system.
Still another object of the invention to provide an improved eyewear lens display system which enables the eyewear consumer to view his or herself in a frame with a lens coating or tint that is desired.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved eyewear lens display system which facilitates an optical salesperson in accurately showing the consumer the many different specialty tints and coatings that are available.
Yet a further object of the invention is to provide an improved eyewear lens display system which enables a consumer to use a prescription lens in order to accurately view his or herself with a particular lens tint or coating.
Still other objects and advantages of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part be apparent from the following description.
The inventive system has the features of construction and combination of elements that are described in the description set forth hereinbelow.